Baseball gloves are used in different ways, depending on the position being played by the wearer of the glove, and the individual playing style of the wearer. For example, a pitcher may use a baseball glove to hide his or her grip, a first baseman or catcher is primarily concerned with catching the ball, and an infielder is primarily interested in being able to quickly remove the ball from the glove for quick throwing. As a result, pitchers, first baseman and catchers generally prefer a deeper ball pocket than infielders. Even at a given position, different players have different personal preferences with regard to the depth of the ball pocket.
Attempts have been made to make baseball gloves adjustable to suit the preference of the wearer. For example, some baseball gloves include ball pockets that are adjustable by drawing up or loosening a laced portion of the ball pocket, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,452,695 and 2,510,218, or by selectively threading a lace through eyelets of varying spacing, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,460.